


Bambino

by jocundsordidity, MasterFinland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocundsordidity/pseuds/jocundsordidity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: “Come and sit with me, Lovi~Quiero un poco de compañía.”Isabella giggled, patting the tabletop next to her. Lovino rolled his eyes, tugging his apron off and tossing it over the countertop. He quickly rinsed his hands and dried them on other dishtowel, walking over to his wife and sitting down in the old seat beside her, the object creaking and groaning at his weight. He grinned at her warmly, her own smile ever brighter. She giggled, waving at him.“Hola, marido~”Lovino rolled his eyes fondly, grin now a smirk, and waved back.“Ciao, moglie.”





	Bambino

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kicking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423908) by MasterFinland. 



> an old work i still really like, lol  
> it's a bit choppy, but i did do some edits

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the Vargas-Fernandez household. 

 

They sat in the heavily air conditioned den, both relaxing in their respective spaces. The Spanish woman was on the couch, absentmindedly massaging her bulging belly as she boredly flipped through channels on the TV. There was nothing interesting on at all, no matter where she looked.

 

Romano sat rather awkwardly on the armchair next to the couch, with his feet over one side and his head over the other, attempting to catch a few more hours of sleep on his lazy day off. He hadn't been able to fall asleep the night before. He’d simply been too tired to do so.  

 

“Lovino? Are you asleep,  _ mi amor?” _ The Italian man only grunted to inform his wife that he was, in fact, awake, not even attempting to move from his obviously more-than-uncomfortable position. 

 

Isabella giggled. “Wake up, Romanito. It’s not siesta time yet,” she cooed. “We still have a few more hours until then.” Lovino groaned, rolling his head ever so slightly so that he was facing her.

 

_ “Sono stanco.” _ Spain rolled her chartreuse eyes at her silly husband. She shooed at him affectionately with her hand, a cheery pout on her face. 

 

“Move it, _ esposo. _ The _ bebé _ wants some churros triple dipped in chocolate.” Romano sighed, pulling himself from the chair with great, dramatic effort. He trudged to the Spaniard, grasping her hands to help pull her from the soft couch she'd sunk into.

 

_ “Gracias, _ Lovi. It’s getting much harder to do things now that I’m so big.” He nodded, following her to the kitchen with a large yawn. Isabella’s right hand rested on her lower back, her left placed under her belly as she waddled from the cool room to the much hotter one in search of her beloved churros. Romano’s left hand hovered above her waist, attempting to help steady her if need be. 

 

The kitchen was always hot, no matter how high the two cranked up the AC. Isabella supposed it was the outrageous amount of windows the room seemed to have. Romano disagreed, telling her that it was just because they didn’t have a damn air conditioner in the kitchen, where they needed one.

 

Isabella was only four months pregnant, but looked closer to six. She wasn’t having twins, thank goodness. They’d checked with her personal doctor a month or so beforehand to make sure. 

 

“Silly  _ bambino _ ,” Lovino muttered when they stopped, squatting down and moving his hands to rub her belly. “Stop causing your  _ mamma _ so much trouble.” 

 

Isabella smiled warmly at him, running her fingers through his thick hair. She loved it when Lovino opened up and talked to the baby. It wasn’t often he did such things, for fear of embarrassing himself, even in the security and privacy of their own home. His face would turn a ripe shade of red every time he spoke to their unborn child, but Isabella could tell it made him very happy.  

 

_ “Te amo, Lovi~ Eres muy bueno conmigo.” _ She beamed at him, tears in her eyes, her watery smile lighting up the entire room. The Italian chuckled, gaze soft, standing up and leaning over to kiss the top of her head. 

 

“I try, _ tesoro. Ti amo molto.” _ They hugged in the center of the kitchen, Isabella weeping quietly into Lovino’s white cotton t-shirt. 

 

Romano rubbed her back and stroked her hair, kissing her head and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. 

 

When she was calm again, she looked at her husband through her bangs, eyes puffy and pink.  _ “Lo siento _ , Lovi. I don’t know what came over me.” She hiccupped, using the heels of her palms to wipe at her wet face. 

 

_ “Va tutto bene, _ Isabella. It’s not your fault, it’s just the  _ bambino  _ making your lady hormones go all crazy and shit.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around him once more. He squeezed back, nuzzling his face into her neck. 

 

“Lovi!” She squealed, laughing. Lovino smirked, a dry chuckle escaping his mouth. He stood back, a huge, dopey grin on his face. It was a grin only Isabella got to see.

 

“You wanted churros,  _ sí?” _ He held her hand, leading his wife to one of the antique wooden chairs in the middle of the room and helping her sit. Isabella nodded, still attempting to rub her face free of tears. Lovino wet a towel and passed it to her, and Isabella beamed.

 

Lovino then set to work on the churros. He started with the chocolate, putting the required amount of chips, butter, sugar and milk into a pot. He liked making the chocolate simple, nothing too sweet. He always added some almonds and a smidgen of cinnamon to the recipe, because, to him, chocolate wasn’t chocolate without a kick. He threw each ingredient into their fondue maker, adding a little extra milk just in case. 

 

Next, Lovino began working on the dough. It was already pre made from yesterday, because Isabella had decided she just  _ had  _ to make some churros, but didn’t even end up finishing her task before bursting into tears. Lovino had put them away quickly after comforting his wife to salvage it. He shook his head at the memory with a snicker, resuming rolling out the dough. He fixed the shape, coating them with cinnamon. Pulling out a pan and spraying it with some nonstick, he set the oven. Once significantly heated, Lovino placed the churros into the oven to bake. It would take around twenty minutes before they were done, but the two of them could wait. Churros were always worth it in the end.

 

“Come and sit with me, Lovi~  _ Quiero un poco de compañía.” _ Isabella giggled, patting the tabletop next to her. Lovino rolled his eyes, tugging his apron off and tossing it over the countertop. He quickly rinsed his hands and dried them on other dishtowel, walking over to his wife and sitting down in the old seat beside her, the object creaking and groaning at his weight. He grinned at her warmly, her own smile ever brighter. She giggled, waving at him.

 

_ “Hola, marido~” _ Lovino rolled his eyes fondly, grin now a smirk, and waved back.

 

_ “Ciao, moglie.” _ He laced their fingers together. He gazed at her with so much affection, so much love, pulling one of his hands free to rest against her overstretched stomach. She cooed, placing one of her hands gently over his own. Lovino slid from the chair to the floor, carefully placing his face onto her belly, his left ear and cheek pressed to her bump. He could hear the tiny fluttering from his child, causing him to smile. 

 

He pulled his hands and face away, rising from his crouch to meet her. He looped his fingers into his wife’s soft, curly brown locks, massaging gently. He kissed her forehead, moving to her nose, then her cheeks, the Spanish woman giggling madly. Finally their lips met chastly, Lovino pulling back slowly, his expression angelic in the sunlight. Isabella flushed prettily. 

 

_ “Oh Dio…” _ She breathed, reaching out to touch his face. She barely managed to brush her fingertips against his cheeks before a strange, bubbly feeling took over her.  _ “O-Oh! Oh Dio!” _ She squealed, dropping a hand to her overextended belly. Lovino jumped, startled and panicked. 

 

“Isabella?! Is everything alright,  _ amore?! _ What’s wrong?!” Isabella flet around her stomach, her expression one of confusion. She peeked up at her husband, a strange look on her face.

 

_ “Pienso… Pienso que pateó!” _ She gasped, her eyes widening.  _ “Tacto!” _ She yanked his hands to her belly, placing them over a certain spot on the lower right corner. Lovino’s eyes widened, his previously limp hands regaining the ability to feel. 

 

“Isabella! It’s- The baby is kicking Isabella!” His head shot up from his place, his eyes wide in wonder and excitement. _ “Esso è calci, Isabella! Oh Dio!” _ Isabella laughed almost hysterically along with her husband, both elated to feel their child for the first time. 

 

_ "Sí, Lovi! Sí, sí!"  _ She sobbed happily, tears gushing at an unstable pace.  _ "Estoy tan feliz, Lovino, estoy tan feliz!" _ She laughed loudly, rubbing the place her child was moving. The grins on the their faces couldn't be matched to anything other than the image of Heaven itself. 

 

_ "Te amo, _ Lovino!"

 

_ "Ti amo anche, _ Isabella!" Lovino, his own tears beginning to spill, grinned at his wife, the picture of love and elation. 

 

Churros forgotten, Lovino kissed his wife. He pressed his forehead to hers afterward, sobbing with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> lovino is a sweetheart, he's just awkward, fight me


End file.
